


The Most Inconvenient Way to Find One's Soulmate

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi deals with so much, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, actor!Oikawa, give Akaashi a break 2k16, police officer!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: After falling out of another relationship, famous actor Oikawa Tooru, decides to just skip the dating and find his soulmate. Posting a picture of your soul mark on Twitter may work for some people, but if you're an actor what really happens is an influx of people pretending to be your soulmate, as Oikawa quickly finds out. It's a good thing Suga is a fan, or else Iwaizumi may never have known that his soulmark matched the one of the actor he didn't really like.





	

Oikawa walked into Kuroo’s house and flopped down on the couch, security hadn’t even questioned him about entering, or about the fact that it was one in the morning, and he wasn’t even a little surprised to see that Kuroo was still awake. “Tetsu-chan, break out the ice cream, I’m out another relationship.” He declared.   

“Damn, that’s like the third one in two months. Can’t say I didn’t expect it though.”

“Oh, you expected that he’d cheat on me? Would have been nice to have gotten that insite.” Oikawa buried his face in one of Kuroo’s pillows, letting out a frustrated groan.

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he was standing before he realized it. “Where does the asshole live?”

“Sit down. You’re not fighting him at one in the morning.” Oikawa reached out blindly until he found Kuroo’s shirt and pulled him back onto the couch. “It’s fine. I wasn’t that invested. I’m more upset by the principal of the matter.”

“I think that still deserves a punch to the face,” Kuroo muttered, but resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Yeah, probably, but you’d also probably get sued, and he’d get more media coverage, and become more famous. Thus, you should just get me ice cream instead of punching someone.”

“You’re too reasonable, Tooru.” Kuroo sighed and headed towards his freezer after swatting Oikawa’s hand off of his shirt.

“I don’t want you getting bad press because of me.”

Kuroo honestly didn’t care about the bad press, but he wouldn’t do anything if Oikawa didn’t want him to. He came back with the most chocolatey ice cream he had and a spoon. “Maybe you should just hold off on the relationships until you can find your soulmate.”

“Eh, maybe. I don’t wanna think about any of that right now. I just wanna eat ice cream and watch movies and cuddle.”

“Fair enough. Let’s watch that dumb alien movie you’ve seen a thousand times and never get bored of.”

Oikawa finally removed his face from the pillow and curled up against Kuroo, taking the ice cream and settling in for the movie.

* * *

“Iwaizumi, Daichi’s asleep, so you get to hear about it.” Suga announced, walking into the kitchen, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. “Oikawa-san apparently isn’t going out with that singer anymore, and the media is accusing him of cheating with Kuroo-san! How many times are those two going to be accused of dating before they actually do or the media gives up on it?”

Iwaizumi stared at Suga blankly, needing a minute to sort through his brain to remember who the hell Suga was talking about. “Oh. The shitty actor. Suga, can’t a man get a midnight snack without hearing about the lives of people he doesn’t care about?”

“Shitty actor?! Excuse you!” Suga might have glared at him if he weren’t busy looking through the fridge. “Just for that, no you can’t. So, apparently he showed up at Kuroo-san’s house at nearly one in the morning last night. And the breakup was announced today. And he and Kuroo-san _are_ starting a romance film together.”

Iwaizumi groaned as his head hit the table. “I don’t want this.”

“Too bad. You shouldn’t have insulted his acting in front of me. I’m reading you every article I can find on it, word for word. I believe in immediate revenge.”

“Why do I live with you?” Iwaizumi had given up on his cereal by that point.

“Because Daichi and I are madly in love, and you lived with him first. So, let’s start with Buzzfeed.”

* * *

“I’m over it!” Oikawa declared, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing his phone to Kuroo. “Take a picture of my soulmark.” He turned so he was facing away from Kuroo and the tattoo depicting a crown resting on a shield in various shades of blue on his left shoulder blade was visible.

Kuroo fumbled with the phone for a second in shock, “What? Why?”

“Because I’m going to find my soulmate. So that I can stop ending up in tabloids being accused of cheating with my best friend when it was the guy I was actually dating that cheated on me.”

Kuroo snorted and snapped the picture. “I can only picture this going wrong.”

“Oh well. If it does it does, but either way I'm trying it.” He took his phone and looked at the picture before opening up his twitter. “You said to hold off until I found my soulmate. I'm just taking your advice. I’m famous enough that _someone_ will see it and know who my soulmate is.”

“I’m imagining fangirls, maybe even a few fanboys drawing that on themselves with sharpie,” Kuroo laughed.

“I think I can tell the difference between sharpie and a soulmark. And tattooing someone else's soulmark on yourself doesn't work. I'm more worried about photoshop.” He could already picture his manager shouting at him for posting this without discussing it first as he finished up the tweet and sent it off for the world to see.

“Oh photoshop’s worse. Can’t wait for Akaashi’s complaints.”

“He’s on a date right now, I should at least have a few hou-” His phone ringing cut him off and he felt his stomach drop.

“Akaashi, hey, have I ever mentioned that you’re way too pretty to be a manager. You should really look into modeling.” Oikawa answered with a nervous laugh.

“You have. Every time you do something that makes my life harder. And just like those times, flattery will get you nowhere. You do understand that I’m supposed to have the day off, right? But I can’t very well do that when my phone is blowing up. And I’m not referring to my work phone, because I left that at home. I am talking about people who aren’t even the press calling and texting my personal phone, asking me about your soulmark on Twitter. So tell me, Oikawa-san, why does everyone think that I should be able to look at your Twitter and see your soulmark? Because I _know_ you wouldn’t just post that without discussing it with me first.” He could distantly hear Bokuto saying hi on Akaashi’s end, but was too busy looking to Kuroo for help to pay attention to that.

“Tetsu-chan took the picture!” He accused when Kuroo just looked at him with an amused grin. He was satisfied to see that grin drop when he threw him under the bus. Everyone was a little scared of Akaashi.  

“Yes, I figured as much. You’re both in trouble. I don’t care who took it though. I care about the fact that you posted it. Do you know how many people are going to pretend to be your soulmate just so that they can meet you? Obviously the claim won’t stick, but you’d have to meet them to prove they’re lying.”

“I . . . yeah, but I can still find them!”

Something in his voice must have given Akaashi pause, because instead of the lecture he was expecting there was a sigh. “Listen, I understand that you want to find your soulmate. And that’s fine. But if you had discussed this with me first we could have figured out a better way to go about it.”

“It’s a bit late now.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” This time the sigh was one of annoyance. “Are you at Kuroo-san’s? I’m coming over.”

“What? No! You’re on a date.”

“I’m bringing Bokuto-san with me.”

“You’re bringing a date to kill me?”

“Yes.”

The line went dead.

“Tetsu-chan, hide me.”

“Hide _you?!_ He's gonna kill me too!” Kuroo briefly considered trying to squeeze himself under his couch before deciding the idea was bad on every level.

“Lock the door?” Oikawa suggested. “I know he’s got a key to my place, but he doesn’t have one for yours, right?”

Kuroo bolted to lock the door, only to remember how useless that was after doing so. “Bo has a key,” he groaned.

“I knew he had a reason for bringing Kou-chan. Should we just make a break for it? They might not be close by.”

“Where would we go?” There weren't many places Oikawa and Kuroo frequented that Akaashi and Bokuto didn't know of.

“The library? I don’t know.”

“Oh, that would have been a good one. I’m not sure I would have looked there; I’ll have to add that to the list. Although ‘the library’ is very vague, and there are several of those.” Akaashi said by way of announcing his presence, strolling in with Bokuto.

Oikawa yelped and hid behind Kuroo. “Whatever it is you think I’m planning, you can calm down. I’m here for damage control.” Akaashi didn’t even look up from his phone.

“Hey bro.” Bokuto grinned and waved at Kuroo.

“Hey bro. You sure your boyfriend isn’t gonna kill me?” Kuroo asked with an awkward smile.

“Well, he was going to. I think he said something about strangling Oikawa with your intestines, but I talked him down.” The look Akaashi spared them suggested that he’d only just barely been talked down as his phone continued to buzz in his hands. “After all, I’d be sad without my bro, and my bro would be sad without his Tooru, and Akaashi would be sad if I was sad, and so everyone would be sad, and so no killing!” Bokuto said brightly. Oikawa stayed behind Kuroo nonetheless.

“You’re really the best, bro.” Kuroo relaxed slightly, but not before pulling Oikawa out from behind him and pushed him to the couch. “I think it’s safe, Tooru.”

“Kuroo-san, you’re a terrible photographer.” Akaashi informed him flatly. “Oikawa-san, we’re doing a real photoshoot tomorrow. There’s no backtracking now, so we might as well make something out of it.”

“I’m actually busy tomo-”

“And I was actually busy today. Cancel whatever you have.” The tone implied there would be no argument, and Oikawa was smart enough to listen.

Akaashi passed his phone to Bokuto and looked between them. “Kuroo-san, thoughts on showing off your mark? We could do the shoot with you there as well, and that could clear up some of the rumors about you and Oikawa-san. I’ve cleared it with Kenma if you’re willing.” Although Kenma was usually happy to give Akaashi the job of managing Kuroo whenever he could. The less work he had to do the better, so it was really only a formality for Akaashi to have asked.

Kuroo looked put off by the idea, “Do I have to?” Although it would be nice for people to stop thinking he was dating Oikawa, he also didn’t really want to deal with having his mark be a public thing.

“Of course not. It’s part of your personal life, and your decision. I just thought I would offer the option. If you decide to do it, make sure to let me know before one tomorrow so that I have time to inform your driver of where the shoot is and you have time to get there.” He turned back to Oikawa. “You are going to release a statement informing the public that you will not be checking marks. That will hopefully lower the flood of people claiming to be your soulmate to something manageable for a team that I plan to hire. You will post the statement as a snapchat, and you will not send it without my approval.”

“Isn’t he cute when he’s bossy?” Bokuto asked, watching Akaashi with adoring eyes.

A bit of the tension left Akaashi’s jawline, and he offered the smallest of smiles for Bokuto before returning his attention to Kuroo and Oikawa. “Do you both understand?

“Shouldn’t my video go on Twitter? Where I posted the picture?” Oikawa asked.

“It’ll end up there. And everywhere else. Your soulmark already has.”

“I’m opting out,” Kuroo pitched in, “I’m not into making the same mistakes Tooru’s already made.”

Oikawa might have argued that if Akaashi weren’t there, and if his phone had stopped buzzing even once during the entire conversation.

“Alright then. Let’s get to work.”

* * *

“Iwaizumi!” Suga burst into the police station, still wearing his hospital scrubs. “Iwaizumi, you’ll never believe what happened.”

“What?! Is someone dying?!” Iwaizumi was already to his feet, ready to follow Suga to wherever he needed him.

“No, no, nothing like that. I know who your soulmate is, holy shit.” Suga didn’t curse often, but he was out of breath and excited, and he knew who Iwaizumi’s soulmate was.

Iwaizumi visibly relaxed, falling back onto his chair. “Oh. Is that all?”

“You don’t look very excited. I just told you I know who your soulmate is and all you’re giving me is ‘is that all’?”

“It’s great and all, but you know it’s never been too high on my priority list to find,” Iwaizumi smiled apologetically, “So, who is it?”

Suga pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture to show him, passing it to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi didn’t tend to look at his soul mark too often, even if it was pretty hard to miss, it being on his thigh and all, but that didn’t mean he didn’t recognize it when he saw it. “Yeah, that sure is the same as mine. Who is it?”

“You pay no attention to anything I show you. That, my friend, is Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi face scrunched in disgust, “Nevermind, I don’t have a soul mark.”

“What?! Oh no you don’t. You are not giving up the happiness of having a soulmate because you have some dislike towards an actor. I won’t let you do that to yourself. Or him. Really, that’s rude to both of you.”

“Suga, this is drama waiting to happen. Drama that I sure as hell don’t need or want.” Iwaizumi handed Suga back his phone and leaned back in his chair. “I never saw the picture. You have no proof.”

Suga gave him _the look,_ the one that got him dubbed as the mom friend, and folded his arms over his chest. “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, just so he didn’t have see Suga’s disappointed mom look. “Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Try to get in contact with him. He posted it to find his soulmate, which means he wants to meet you.”

“And how long can I put off doing that?”

“Until your shift is over.”

Iwaizumi glanced at the clock and cringed, “My shift ends tomorrow,” he tried to lie.

“Lying is a bad habit, and you're not good at it.”

Iwaizumi’s head met the hard surface of his desk with a thud, “Fine,” he sighed, “but you're bringing me a pair of shorts. I'm not taking off my pants just so some asshole can stare at a picture on my thigh.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “It can wait until you get home. Where you have shorts.”

“Does that mean it can also wait until tomorrow?” Iwaizumi tried again.

“No. Because then you’ll just keep putting it off.”

“Hell yeah I will,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath.

“Exactly.”

Iwaizumi simply groaned again. He sometimes hated how much of a mom Suga could be.

“You’ll thank me at your wedding. I know when you get off work, so I expect to see you at home on time.” Suga waved as he headed towards the door. His break had ended ten minutes ago, so he really needed to get back to the hospital.

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi drawled; he’d already given up hope.

* * *

“Hello to all of my lovely fans.” Oikawa flashed a peace sign. “So, it has come to my attention that many of you are claiming to be my soulmate, even though only one of you really can be. I’ve been told I should set a few things straight.”

The video timed out and Oikawa sent that to his story before starting the next one. He almost wished he used his youtube channel more so that it would have enough of a following for Akaashi to be satisfied with one video uploaded there. But Snapchat and Twitter were his most followed forms of social media. So he supposed he understood. “I will not be present if you decide to go through the process of verifying that your soulmark is real. My manager is hiring teams of people to check the claims, so sending a false picture of a mark will not allow you to meet me.”

He sent it to his story after Akaashi deliberated over the lighting before letting him send it. “Also, while I know many of you are good enough with photoshop to edit a video, to narrow down the people submitting fake pictures to a more manageable number, we would like you to send a video of you showing your soulmark. Thank you for all of your support.”

When that was sent off he flopped down on the couch. “I’m done, right?”

“With snapchat? Yes. With damage control? No. If I’m having to suffer through this, so are you, considering it’s your fault.” Akaashi told him. Oikawa just groaned in reply.

* * *

“He wants me to send a video,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. This was already more work than he wanted to put into this. He was hoping he’d just have to go see some hired asshole who’d just stare at his thigh for a few minutes before saying yes or no.

“I mean, it makes sense,” Daichi chimed in from the couch. “It’s harder to photoshop a video than a photo, and he’s probably getting hundreds or thousands of people making false claims. He’s just trying to narrow it down. It could literally just be a video of you saying who you are and gesturing to your soulmark.”

“And I’m guessing it can’t just be a snapchat?” Which was unfortunate, considering it would’ve been the easiest way for him to do it.

“Do you even _have_ a snapchat? Or were you just planning to use mine?” Suga arched an eyebrow. “Either way, no, you should send it his way on Twitter. Snapchats go away.”

Iwaizumi would have definitely used Suga’s. There were only a select few social media apps Iwaizumi considered useful, Snapchat and Twitter were not on that list.  “Can I use your Twitter?”

Suga rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Yes, for true love, you can use my Twitter.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Great.”

The video was uploaded half an hour later, only being a few seconds long with Iwaizumi unenthusiastically introducing himself and then showing the world his thigh with his soulmark. “There, I did it. Happy?” Iwaizumi tossed Suga his phone.

“Apparently more so than you. Which is weird, you know.”

Iwaizumi fell back onto his couch, exhausted from the everything. “Just ‘cause I don’t care, doesn’t mean I don’t listen. From everything you’ve told me about this guy, this all just sounds like drama waiting to blow up in my face.”

“Maybe, but he’s also supposed to be the love of your life. Isn’t that important?”

Iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling, honestly thinking about Suga’s point. “Probably,” he concluded.

“You don’t have a romantic bone in your body.” Suga informed him.

“I never found that to be a problem I needed to deal with.”

“What were you planning to do when you found your soulmate?”

“I don’t know, but possibly making gossip news tabloids wasn’t one of the things I imagined as part of our first date,” Iwaizumi said dryly. “Well, oh well. If he’s my soulmate then that probably means I won’t hate him once I get to know him. Probably.” Iwaizumi wasn’t that big on positive thinking, but that was his best attempt, mostly for Suga’s sake.

Suga sighed and perched himself in Daichi’s lap. “You’re hopeless.”

* * *

“So,  we found your soulmate.” Akaashi didn’t even bat an eye at walking in on Kuroo and Oikawa cuddled up together watching a romcom.

Oikawa immediately sat upright, taking most of the blankets with him, and looked at Akaashi with wide eyes. “You did?”

“A cop named Iwaizumi Hajime. Would you like me to schedule a meeting?” Oikawa gave a vigorous nod of agreement.

“Isn’t that great, Tooru?” Kuroo said as he put in half an effort to tug the blankets back, “You’re finally gonna be free from shitty relationships.”

Oikawa held firmly onto the blankets. “So my soulmate is a guy. I wonder what he’s like.”

“Unenthusiastic was the impression I was given. I don’t think he’s actually a fan of you.” Akaashi informed him.

Kuroo gave a fake gasp, “Someone not a fan of Tooru? Amazing.”

“I can live with that.” Oikawa decided after a moment. “Dating fans is hard. They have more trouble seeing a real person typically.”

“Someone he knows has to be a fan though, if he heard about your whole soulmark thing.”

“Statistically speaking, almost everyone knows someone who is a fan of me. The same can be said for you. We’re famous.” Oikawa pointed out.

“Fair,” Kuroo shrugged. “You lucked out though. A cop; I bet he’s hot.”

“He is.” Akaashi pulled out his phone and opened up a picture, holding it out for the two to see.

“Damn. I’d date him regardless of soulmark.”

“I think you should set up that date, Akaashi,” Kuroo chuckled.

Oikawa took the phone from Akaashi. “Tetsu-chan, look at those arms.”

Kuroo whistled, the man had some damn nice arms. “He looks like he could bench you.”

“Do you think he’d let me confirm that?”

“Maybe if you manage to sweet talk him enough. Or maybe annoy him enough to make him wanna throw you.” Kuroo didn’t doubt Oikawa could do that.

“I might try it. Although that’s probably not first meeting conversation.”

“No. It is not.” Akaashi took his phone back. “I’ll send him an email.”

“Wait, no, let me look a little longer!”

“No.”

* * *

_Iwaizumi-san,_

_This is Akaashi Keiji, Oikawa Tooru’s manager. If you are interested, I am trying to find a time for you two to meet. I will try my best to avoid letting your first meeting become a press conference by not making an announcement about Oikawa-san’s soulmate being found, and I would much appreciate if you would refrain from posting about it on social media for the time being. It will be easier for the two of you to get to know each other and find out if you enjoy each other’s company if you do not have cameras following you around. Please contact me with information regarding when you will be free for this meeting._

_-Akaashi Keiji._

Iwaizumi had been staring at that email for a good half hour now, still unsure of how he wanted to respond. On the one hand, a part of him wanted to put off this meeting for as long as it would take for him to mentally prepare himself to meet someone he’d only known as a _very_ annoyingly happy person with too much relationship drama. On the other hand, he didn’t feel like dying by Suga’s motherly hand. With a sigh, he sent Akaashi back an email of his next weekend off and a request for a date as press-less as possible.

He had a vague feeling he was going to regret this.

He got an email back almost immediately.

_Iwaizumi-san,_

_Thank you for your reply. Would one pm on that Saturday work for you? If so, I will arrange for a driver to pick you up._

_-Akaashi Keiji._

A driver. Iwaizumi was back to staring blankly at an email. He definitely didn’t need or want that.

_If possible, I’d prefer to drive myself._

_-Iwaizumi._

Again, the reply was almost immediate. 

_Iwaizumi-san,_

_I think it would be better for a driver to pick you up. Unless you have any objections, I was thinking that the meeting should take place at Oikawa-san’s home, seeing as it is secured and can keep press to a minimum. Our driver is accustomed to dealing with the photographers that hang around Oikawa-san’s house, so it would be easier for both us and you if he picked you up._

_-Akaashi Keiji_

Iwaizumi frowned. Sometimes he hated common sense. He sent an email back to Akaashi, telling him it was fine then, and that he’d see Oikawa Saturday along with his address.

* * *

“Hey, you must be Iwaizumi. Nice to meet you. I’m Hanamaki.” The driver introduced when Iwaizumi approached the car.

“Hey, I’m guessing you’re here to drive me to what my roommate keeps saying is ‘the first night of the rest of my life’.” Iwaizumi almost gagged the first time Suga said it, now it just sounded hilarious.

Hanamaki laughed at that. “Well, I don’t know about that part, but I’m here to drive you to Oikawa’s place.”

“I guess that’s good too,” Iwaizumi chuckled, getting into the car. “So, what’s he like? Is he as flashy as everything makes him look?”

“Eh, yes and no. He’s like that, but he’s also a huge dork, cares a lot about what other people think, and will sooner work himself into the grave than admit he’s taken on too much. Especially when it’s something he’s passionate about.” Hanamaki told him, starting up the car. “And he’s very loyal to the people he actually feels close to.” Hanamaki was always down to shit talk Oikawa, but he supposed he should at least give his soulmate a fair overview of what to expect.

Iwaizumi hummed in interest, leaning back on his seat. “He… doesn’t sound that bad. He must be hell for his manager though.”

“You mean Akaashi? Oh yeah. And Akaashi is basically Kuroo’s manager too, since Oikawa and Kuroo spend so much time together. And Akaashi is soulmates with Kuroo’s friend.”

“His life has to be hard.” Iwaizumi could only imagine the pain Akaashi went through trying to cover up and fix all of Oikawa’s scandals.

“I mean, yes, in that keeping up with a famous person is hard, but they’re also friends. Just like Oikawa and I are friends too, which is why you’ll hear me make fun of him a lot when I’m not worried about scaring off his soulmate who hasn’t had the chance to meet him and form an opinion yet.”

“I kind of have an opinion just from what people are telling me.” Amazingly enough, that opinion wasn’t as negative as it had been originally. He was actually starting to feel like maybe his soulmate being Oikawa wasn’t that bad of a thing.

“And what’s that opinion?”

“Probably not as bad as I thought he was before, but I’ll probably still hear him talk about how hot he is for a portion of the night.”

“Yeah, probably, but I had to listen to him talk about how hot you are, so I’m not gonna feel that bad for you.” Hanamaki grinned at him.

Iwaizumi laughed lightly, “Good to know he isn’t disappointed with what he’s stuck with.”

“No, he definitely didn’t seem disappointed. So you can rest assured your soulmate is attracted to you.”

Iwaizumi spent the rest of the car ride learning about Oikawa and more or less, finding out about how much Oikawa apparently appreciated his arms. He couldn’t exactly say he minded the slight ego boost, even if some of the things Hanamaki repeated made him go red in the face. Hanamaki dropped him off at Oikawa’s place, luckily without any signs of press or fans.

Oikawa masked his nervousness behind a bright smile when he opened the door. “Iwa-chan! It's nice to meet you. C’mon in.” He stepped aside, holding the door open wider.

Iwaizumi felt a twinge of annoyance at the nickname but didn’t comment on it. It wouldn’t be good to start the date off pissed. “Hey,” Iwaizumi simply said, stepping into the apartment.

“Makki was nice to you right? And nice to me, hopefully?” He asked as he closed the door.

“He told me you were a dork and that you spent twenty minutes gushing to him over a picture of me.” It had been more embarrassing than anything when Hanamaki decided to try and give the best impression he could muster of Oikawa fawning over him.

“I’ll remember to kill him later.” Oikawa decided, a light blush coloring his face. “So, off topic of committing murder, we can go to the kitchen if you want something to eat or drink.”

“Sounds good. The food, I mean, not the murder. You probably don't want that on the list of things the press can accuse you of. Besides,” Iwaizumi smirked, “it was fun hearing about how you want to ‘lick my arms the first moment I let you.’”

Oikawa had been leading the way to his kitchen, but almost fell on his face at those words before quickly recommissioning himself. “Well. That wasn't the only thing I said I would be okay licking, so I suppose he wasn't paying proper attention.” Oikawa said loftily, as if he hadn't stumbled at all.

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly. “Nice save. We can cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Of course.” Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed when he walked into his kitchen and saw ingredients laid out and a sticky note. “First Makki, now Matsun.” He muttered, picking it up. “Apparently, we’re making pizza. Matsun says it’s simple enough that even I can’t mess it up unsupervised, and he thinks it’ll be a fun date activity. So, I’m not sure how into that idea you are, but if you don’t want to, we can just order pizza. I will say though, so that you’re making an informed decision, Matsun’s pizza sauce is the best in the world.” 

Iwaizumi could see that whoever Matsun was, he wasn’t leaving much to chance. On the counter were multiple bowls and plates filled with things they could put on their pizza and pre-made pizza dough. Literally all they had to do was put it together. “Well, since all the stuff’s already out for us, let’s see how great that pizza sauce is.”

What started out as perfectly passable, with Oikawa giving Iwaizumi the job of rolling out the dough (which Iwaizumi suspected was so he could watch his arms do something), turned into a mess and half a food fight the minute Oikawa tried to do anything with the sauce. Oikawa tried to pour a reasonable amount of sauce onto the rolled out dough and somehow ended up both using too much and getting more on Iwaizumi’s hand than the dough. Iwaizumi stared at it blankly and wiped a majority of the sauce onto Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa yelped and immediately retaliated, throwing some cheese at Iwaizumi. They went back and forth like that for a few minutes before Oikawa held up his hands. “Wait, wait, we should stop. Someone might quit. And I don’t know if it will be Matsun for messing up the kitchen, or our newly hired maid who will see this on her first day,” He said between laughter.

“That also ‘cause you don’t want the rest of your hair bleached in flour?” Iwaizumi laughed, licking off some of the sauce still on his hand. “This _is_ pretty good. Maybe we should actually try to eat the rest of it.”

“I mean, yes, but Matsun is really protective of the kitchen. I’m amazed he trusted me enough to let me try to make pizza. Even though he set everything up. It took me two months to get him to let me into my own kitchen to just get things out of the fridge. As far as I’m aware I’m still required to stay at least three feet away from the oven.”

“I think that’s a sign to never let you cook for me. We can clean this up though, it’s not that bad.” Or, well it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.

“Might be a good idea. We can finish making the pizza first. You’ll have to put it in the oven though, since that ban still stands.”

“I’m pretty sure that ban’s there for safety reasons.”Iwaizumi went back to the pizza, handling the sauce this time, not really trusting Oikawa with it again. “You can put the toppings on it, since you seem to be pretty good with them,” he chuckled, pulling a slice of pepperoni out of his hair.

Oikawa laughed. “Sounds safe enough.”

They managed to get the pizza into the oven without incident afterwards and, after teaching Oikawa how to use his dishwasher, they helped each other clean the food off themselves, Oikawa lending Iwaizumi a new set of clothes. He had a feeling the tank top and volleyball shorts he was given were completely intentional, but then again Oikawa had changed into even shorter volleyball shorts and a crop top, so maybe that was just his clothing style. They ended up sharing the pizza over the dumbest movie Iwaizumi felt he’d ever seen. “You know this is more a mech movie than an alien movie. They’re all cars!”

“It's not a good alien movie, but I thought it was a normal first date movie. Transformers _is_ a pretty popular movie, you know.”

“I think anyone that has taste would disagree. I’m picking the movie next time.”

“I'm never taking Tetsu-chan’s advice again. Transformers was his idea. I think he just likes watching things blow up.” Oikawa declared.

“Tetsu-chan?” Iwaizumi asked curiously, “Is that the guy people keep thinking you’re dating?” Also known as half the reason Suga never let him midnight snack in peace.

“People think I'm dating a lot of people.” Oikawa replied with a small frown. “But yeah, Kuroo Tetsurou. He's the one the media likes to pair me with the most. He's my best friend.”

Iwaizumi hummed in interest, “That must suck. Can’t even hang out with your friend without people talking about it.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I'm used to it. Besides, it happens to everyone. It's just not quite as wide spread for most people, but everyone's been accused of liking someone romantically that they're just friends with.”

Iwaizumi tried to think if that had ever happened to him, “Not everyone. You sure it isn’t just all the people you know?” Maybe it was because he was married to his job and mostly hung out with Daichi and Suga, who everyone knew were completely in love with each other.

Oikawa laughed. “C’mon, you've been in high school. Heaven forbid a girl and a boy are friends because that means they're either fucking or they want to be. Or that's how people act at least.”

Iwaizumi didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell Oikawa that most girls were actually afraid of him during high school for some reason or another, apparently he had a permanent scowl. “I didn’t talk to too many girls in high school, but I kinda get what you mean. Most people don’t resort to getting a team to find their soulmate online to get peace from that though.”

“Okay, but most people aren't publicly, to an entire nation and more, accused of cheating on their cheating boyfriend.” Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone quickly, covered with a bright smile. “Besides, I didn't hire that team. That was Akaashi’s version of damage control thanks to my impulsive decision to post my soulmark. And it worked!” He concluded, beaming at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi touched his soulmark, fully visible thanks to the shorts. “Yeah, I guess it kinda did.” It surprised him just how well it worked, considering all the things that was wrong with the plan in the first place, Iwaizumi not being one to follow celebrity updates and anticipating to completely dislike Oikawa before they met.

“That's Akaashi for you. He gets things done, and gets them done well. I didn't even interview him for manager. A bunch of people were sending in these fantastic resumes, but Akaashi just came in and started taking care of the scandal that had me looking for someone to hire. It was over in a week and I didn't have to look for anyone else.” Oikawa replied, eyeing Iwaizumi's soulmark. It really was exactly like his own. Looking at it made all of this feel a bit more real.

“He's good for you. You should try and give him less trouble,” Iwaizumi chuckled, lightly ruffling Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa ducked his head, trying to fix the mess his hair had just been turned into. “I don't give him trouble on purpose!” He defended.

“I think he'd kill you if you did it on purpose.” Iwaizumi tugged one of Oikawa's hands away from his hair and laced their fingers together. A cheesy move, he knew. “Do you really need to care about your hair that much? It's just me here, and I just saw it covered in flour and cheese.”

Oikawa looked between Iwaizumi and their hands before turning his head away to hide his blush. “Excuse me for wanting to look nice.”

“You look fine.”

“I said nice, not fine.” Oikawa countered, but stopped trying to use his free hand to mess with his hair.

Iwaizumi scoffed and leaned up to press a quick kiss on Oikawa’s cheek. “You look fine,” he repeated.

Oikawa’s eyes went wide and a bright smile took over his face. “Well then. You look fine too.” He said, scooting closer to Iwaizumi and resting his head on his shoulder to finish up the movie.

Iwaizumi ended up not paying much attention to the last third of the movie, the overuse of explosions much less interesting to him than the dumb smile Oikawa had for the duration of it. Towards the end though, Oikawa started to drift off, eyes falling closed as he used Iwaizumi’s shoulder as a pillow. He’d been too anxious about how this meeting would go the night before to sleep, and it seemed that was catching up with him. Iwaizumi resigned himself to staying the night, not that he really minded. With a bit of effort, he managed to get the blanket that was left on the arm of the couch without moving and pulled it over himself and Oikawa.

* * *

Akaashi wasn’t sure quite what to do when he walked into Oikawa’s house to find him and Iwaizumi asleep on the couch. If it had been Kuroo he probably would have just pulled the blanket off of them and let whoever was closest to the edge fall off. That probably wouldn’t be a good first impression on Iwaizumi though.

He settled for just relying on Oikawa being a light sleeper. “Oikawa-san.” He said, just slightly louder than he usually spoke, but Oikawa’s eyes shot open and he looked around in confusion for a moment before noticing where he was and who he was with, a blush taking over his face as he realized he was wrapped up in Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Iwa-chan, I think we should get up.” Oikawa said, gently shaking Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  

Iwaizumi groaned and his first instinct was to hug whatever it was he was holding closer to his chest and tell it to shut up. The more rational part of his brain, the one he didn’t really appreciate when waking up, reminded him that he wasn’t at home. “Hmm?” His eyes slowly opened as he forced himself awake.

“It’s nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san. I hate to wake you, but Oikawa-san has a shoot he needs to get to today.” Akaashi said politely.

“You’re never that nice to me in the morning.” Oikawa’s complaints were slightly muffled, because his face had been pressed into Iwaizumi’s chest when the other had pulled him closer while Oikawa was trying to wake him up. Akaashi acted like he hadn’t heard Oikawa’s comment.

Iwaizumi yawned but nodded, letting go of Oikawa and sat up. “I should probably get going too.”

“I believe Matsukawa-san is making food in the kitchen, if you would like to join us for breakfast.” Akaashi offered.

“That’d be nice, if you don’t mind.”

“Does he have coffee?” Oikawa asked.

“You know he does.”

And just like that Oikawa was off the couch and in the kitchen.

Iwaizumi followed and found a man with scruffy hair behind the stove. “You must be Matsun. Thanks for dinner last night.”

“Kinda my job. After that one,” He pointed to Oikawa, who stuck his tongue out at him, “caught the entire kitchen on fire, Akaashi hired me. So no need for thanks, but you’re welcome anyway.” He said with a smile.

Akaashi walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee, and drinking half of it in one go without flinching at the heat.

Iwaizumi looked at Akaashi sympathetically. “Your life must be tough.”

Akaashi gave him an inquisitive look. “Not particularly. You’re a police officer. I’m sure things are much harder for you. You have to keep track of criminals. I’ve just got to keep track of Oikawa-san. And Kuroo-san sometimes. I also met my soulmate because of this job, so I don’t mind.”

“Same.” Matsukawa chimed in, putting pancakes on a plate. “Alright, food’s ready.”

“Police work isn’t that bad,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “Sounds like you’re a pretty good match...” Iwaizumi trailed off to stare at Oikawa blankly, “Did you just pour half that jar of sugar in your coffee?”

“Yes.” Oikawa held the cup to his chest defensively.

“He’s gross like that.” Hanamaki said, by way of announcing his entrance, dropping a kiss on Matsukawa’s cheek before taking some of the pancakes and a glass of juice.

“He’s the reason I run out of sugar so often,” Matsukawa sighed. His mood was considerably lighter with the entrance of his boyfriend though.

“It’s my house. And my kitchen. I can use as much sugar as I want.”

“You’re not allowed to do anything in your own kitchen,” Matsukawa countered.

“You made that rule!”

Akaashi finished his coffee. “I made that rule. Matsukawa-san enforces it. Now, are we going to eat or not? Because Oikawa-san has a movie shoot to get to, and I believe we are picking up Kuroo-san on the way.”

“Tetsu-chan is the love interest character, so he’s gotta get there too.” Oikawa replied, getting his own pancakes and sitting at the table.

“Exactly.” Akaashi poured more coffee before getting food for himself.

“Ah, a friend told me about that. He follows your twitter religiously for some reason,” And often felt the need to tell Iwaizumi about all of it. He took a few pancakes from the stack, pouring little to no syrup on it before he started eating.

“Good friend.” Oikawa grinned.

“Does Kuroo know we’re picking him up?” Hanamaki asked. “Cause I have seen that guy answering the door in his underwear too many times because Oikawa forgets to tell him we’re coming.”

“I’m texting him since it’s for business.” Akaashi assured him, already on his phone.

“Do you mind dropping me off too? If not, I could take the bus.”

“Of course we’re dropping you off. Your place is on the way to the shoot anyway.” Hanamaki waved off the notion of taking the bus.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said, his words muffled by the pancakes shoved in his face.

* * *

“So, you’re the soulmate?” Kuroo sat down in the seat between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, looking him up and down. “Hotter in person, but why don’t you tell me about yourself since I’m presuming you’re going to be dating my friend?”

“Um, hi?” Iwaizumi had never been given the Bestfriend Interview™, he wasn’t sure how nervous he should be. He spent the rest of the car ride awkwardly answering Kuroo’s questions and telling him about as much as he was comfortable with. When they got to his block he exhaled a sigh of relief, “Am I done telling you my life story yet?”

Kuroo eyed him consideringly. “Yeah. I like you. Don’t mess that up,” he decided with a grin.

“I sure hope I don’t.”

“Oh, and just so you know, part of the shoot today involves me making out with your boyfriend. Gonna have to get used to shit like that dating an actor.” Kuroo added.

Iwaizumi’s lips grew taut, “Right.” He leaned over Kuroo to Oikawa just as they stopped in front of his apartment and drew him into a brief kiss. “I’m taking the first one of the day though.”

Oikawa made a small sound of surprise, while Kuroo laughed. “Told you I’m a good wing man, Tooru. I just got you kissed,” he said while Oikawa smiled dreamily at Iwaizumi.

“Maybe I’m just possessive,” Iwaizumi countered.

“Good luck with that.” Akaashi spoke up from the shotgun seat. “Those two are inseparable. But they are just friends. Friends with zero boundaries, but friends. I wouldn’t worry. Oikawa-san stars in a lot of romance films. He kisses a lot of people. You’re the only one I’ve seen put that look on his face afterwards. I’m assuming that’s because kissing you means something while the others are acting.”

Iwaizumi sighed. Getting used to dating an actor was going to be difficult. He pressed another kiss to Oikawa’s lips before getting out of the car. “Have fun doing your romance thing… just not too much fun.”

“When can we hang out again?” Oikawa called after him, leaning over Kuroo to look out of the car.

“My shifts fluctuate but I should be free next weekend.”

“Akaas-”

“I’ll make arrangements. We have to go.”

“I’ll see you next weekend!” Oikawa waved and closed the door before Hanamaki started driving again.  

Iwaizumi huffed but found himself smiling as he turned around to go into his apartment.

“You stayed the night!” Is what greeted him when he opened the door and Suga rushed out of the kitchen.

“We fell asleep watching a movie.” Iwaizumi had fully expected a barrage of questions from Suga.

“Tell me everything!”

* * *

“Iwa-chan! Akaashi didn’t warn me you were coming.” Although they had been working on a new television deal, along with the movie Oikawa was already working on, so it was kind of amazing that Akaashi had bothered to try and set up a time for them at all. So, Oikawa could understand him forgetting to let Oikawa know, but he kind of wished he’d had more time to prepare. He’d figured it was Kuroo or Matsun and hadn’t bothered to change or do anything to look nice. He was still in his glasses, his hair was kind of messy, like he’d just gotten out of bed, and his outfit consisted of an alien t-shirt and shorts so short the shirt covered them, making it look like he was only wearing the shirt.

“Yeah, he said you had time today. Stay still for a second.” Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before Oikawa could protest. He doubted Oikawa would let him see him in such a… natural state too often, he needed to save the times that he did.

“Wait, no! Get rid of that!” Oikawa reached for the phone, snatching it from Iwaizumi and then frowning. “What’s your passcode?”

“I’m keeping it,” Iwaizumi said simply, snatching his phone back with a grin.

“Noooo!” Oikawa reached for the phone again, pout forming on his face.

Iwaizumi chuckled, tucking his phone back into his pocket and pushed Oikawa inside.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, but let himself be pushed.

“What? I think it looks cute.”

“You would,” He pouted again. “Give me like five minutes, I’ll be presentable.” He said, turning to go to his room.

Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room instead. “Why? You look fine like this. I like it.”

“I look like I just woke up. Which has something to do with the fact that the doorbell woke me up.”

“I still like it.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa onto his couch and sat down next to him, throwing his legs over Oikawa’s lap to keep him from getting up.

“You would.” He repeated, still pouting. “Can I at least put in my contacts?”

“Why? The glasses are cute. They make you look like a nerd. The shirt too.”

Oikawa muffled his frustrated groan into a pillow.

Iwaizumi simply laughed, scooting closer to pull the pillow away just slightly to kiss his cheek. “Stop worrying. You’re fine.”

“Well you’re hot.” Oikawa muttered.

“Thanks,” he chuckled.

“You’re not welcome. If you’re going to hold me hostage on my couch you could at least cuddle with me.”

“I think I can do that.” He repositioned himself, throwing his legs off of Oikawa and pulling him into his arms. “Better?”

Oikawa smiled, curling up against him. “Yes.”

With a nuzzle of Oikawa’s hair and a soft peck to Oikawa’s cheek and lips, they quickly devolved into slow make out session with Iwaizumi pushing Oikawa down onto his back. They only stopped when they heard a loud crunch coming from the entry way, Iwaizumi quickly pulling away.

“Oh no, don’t mind me, keep going,” Kuroo grinned with an apple in hand. People really did come and go too freely around Oikawa’s house.

“Wait, don’t move! He said we could keep going!” Oikawa protested, trying to pull Iwaizumi back into another kiss.

If Iwaizumi had been a less sensible man, he would’ve let Oikawa cloud his horny mind with just that, but he wasn’t, so he pulled back again, lifting himself off. “I know there’s the whole no boundaries thing between you two, but I’m still not sure I wanna give your best friend a show.”

“Then Tetsu-chan, leave. I was enjoying myself.”

“So was I.” Kuroo didn’t look the slightest bit guilty at unashamedly watched them make out.

“Enjoy yourself elsewhere.”

“But it looked like it was getting hot,” Kuroo playfully frowned.

“It was. And since Iwa-chan apparently isn't into voyeurism you need to leave.” Oikawa made a shooing gesture.

Kuroo sighed, “A shame. You should try and introduce him to it. It’d be great.” With that Kuroo turned back into the kitchen with a little wave.

“He’s pretty shameless,” Iwaizumi noted as Kuroo left, looking back down at Oikawa.

“So am I. So you should kiss me more.” Oikawa grinned up at him.

Iwaizumi hummed and bent back down to press a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead, “If we’re just,” he pressed another to his nose, “going to kiss,” to his cheek, “all morning” his other cheek, “maybe we should move,” then finally to his lips, “to your room.”

“Tooru’s room isn't sexy if that's what you're going for,” Kuroo called from the kitchen. “It looks like it belongs to a teenager that's watched too much StarTrek. I'd recommend a guest room.”

Iwaizumi pulled away again, just to check if Kuroo was still watching them and sighed when he was nowhere in sight.“I feel like I should’ve known that from your dorky shirt.”

“Listen. He's wrong. There's no such thing as too much Star Trek.” Oikawa insisted.

“If your room’s covered in it then I think there might be.”

Oikawa pouted at him. “I was going to take you to a guest room anyway. No need to be mean.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi grinned, “I’m curious now.”

Kuroo poked his head in. “I'll show you!”

“No!” Oikawa wrapped his arms and legs around Iwaizumi to try and keep him in place.

Iwaizumi arched his brow in amusement, “I don’t think that’s really gonna stop me.”

“I think I’m decently heavy. You’ve got strong arms, but I’m taller than you.”

Iwaizumi fully took that as a challenge. With a bit of effort, he managed to haul Oikawa off the couch with him, arms firmly wrapped around his back, and headed towards the kitchen. “So, you wanted to show me his room?”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, follow me.”

“Tetsu-chan! Both of you are traitors!”

“We’re bonding,” Iwaizumi corrected with a laugh.

“Put me down. I refuse to be carried around by a traitor.” He could also lock his door better from the ground.

“But isn’t this your attempt to stop me?” Iwaizumi pressed a chaste kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, just to patronize him.

“I’m allowed to change my mind.” Oikawa huffed, turning his head away so that Iwaizumi couldn’t distract him with kissing.

“Then live with the consequences.”

“I refuse. Put me down.”

“You guys are sickeningly cute,” Kuroo commented lazily ahead of them.

“I am being held against my will. I find nothing cute about this.” Oikawa dramatically declared.

“You did it to yourself.” They stopped in front of a door plastered with alien and star stickers on it and Iwaizumi had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing.

Oikawa spread his arms in front of him to try and block the door. “That’s enough.”

“Stop, you’ll fall.” Iwaizumi shifted Oikawa in his arms slightly to keep balance. Just because he made it look easy, didn’t mean that it actually was to carry around someone as big as Oikawa.

“I refuse.”

“Looks like you’re dating a real _handful._ ” Kuroo stood aside just to laugh at his own pun as Iwaizumi glared at him.

“If I could hit you right now, I would.”

“Do it. Put me down and do it.”

“Hey!” Kuroo put his hands up in defence, “No violence.”

“I’m in support of violence if it stays out in this hallway.”

Iwaizumi took a few steps back, away from the door, “Hey Kuroo, could you get that?”

Oikawa flailed a bit, and wrapped his arms around Kuroo while keeping his legs around Iwaizumi. “This is uncomfortable. I regret my decisions.”

“You think if I let go, he’ll drop?”

“I think if I fall you’ll have to deal with me complaining about it for weeks.”

Iwaizumi gave it half a thought. Oikawa wasn’t too high off the ground. He let go, but Oikawa managed to wrap himself around Kuroo before hitting the ground. “Wow, right in front of your boyfriend.” Kuroo said, faking a scandalized tone, even as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa to keep him from falling.

“Maybe he should make it up to me by letting me see how much of a nerd he is.”

“I feel no need to make up for anything.”

“Why are you so against this? I’ll see it eventually anyways.”

“Says you.”

“I’ve seen it a million times.” Kuroo said helpfully.

“Thanks Kuroo,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “He’s really stubborn about this.”

“Well I’m not hoping to have sex with Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa pointed out as Kuroo shifted him so that he was able to use a hand to open the door, revealing a room covered in alien movie posters, X-Files posters, Startrek merch, glow in the dark star stickers, and ufo sheets on the bed.

Iwaizumi held in his laughter and simply whistled in amazement. “I hope you don’t think I’m shallow enough to not have sex with you just ‘cause you have the decorating sense of a ten year old.”

“I don’t feel like we’re having sex right now. We were supposed to be doing that before Tetsu-chan offered to show you my room. And now I’m in his arms. So I feel like my decorating sense is still cock blocking me.”

“Did you want to keep going?” Iwaizumi asked with an arch of a brow, “We can kick Kuroo out.”

“Of course I want to keep going.”

Iwaizumi offered Oikawa a hand to pull him up off of Kuroo and directed _a look_ at Kuroo.

“Okay, I’m leaving. Use protection, kids.”

“We can relocate to a different room.” Oikawa offered.

“Y’know, I really don’t care. It’s kinda cute.”

“You’re kinda cute.” Oikawa countered, readjusting his glasses that were nearly falling off of his face after all of the moving around between Kuroo and Iwaizumi.

“Good,” Iwaizumi chuckled. He pushed Oikawa into his room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

“Do you wanna go on a date with me that isn’t in my house?” Oikawa asked, taking his glasses off and letting the world become fuzzy so that he could take a nap with Iwaizumi, curling up and resting his head on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“It’d be nice to. There’s only so much we can do at your house.”

“You’d be harassed by the press.” Oikawa warned. “And so would the people around you.”

Iwaizumi’s face scrunched up in distaste, “Maybe we could change things up by having dates at my place.”

“Your place probably isn’t secured to keep press out. I’d get there and by the time I left people would be outside waiting for a story.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m not gonna find an option where the press don’t get involved, am I?”

Oikawa hesitated, but shook his head. “No. Not really. I . . . I’d understand if you wanted to stop seeing me. It’s not for everyone.”

“Stop.” Iwaizumi rolled onto his side so he could be face to face with Oikawa, “I’m not gonna stop seeing you just ‘cause of a few assholes with cameras.”

Oikawa met his eyes, despite his own being a little out of focus without his glasses or contacts. “They won’t leave you alone. Or your roommates. They’ll even probably bug your family for a while.”

“I’m not gonna lie. I know it’s gonna be stupidly annoying when I’m at home, but they can’t really bug me or my roommates when we’re at work. They can’t really crowd up a police station and they definitely can’t bug a nurse on duty. We’ll live. Probably.”

Oikawa still looked uncertain. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s nose, “So stop worrying, okay?”

“I think worrying is something you’ll have to get used to with me. But I can try.” He tried to kiss Iwaizumi on the mouth, but missed and got his chin since he couldn’t see properly.

“You can’t be _that_ blind.” Iwaizumi moved to kiss him on the lips to make up for his failed attempt.

“I can be and I am. It's a good thing you wanted me to keep the glasses on during sex since you didn't let me put in my contacts earlier, because it probably would have been a mess without them.”

“You know it’s bad to sleep with your contacts, but I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I only sleep in my contacts when I'm having sex. That's why you saw me in my glasses this morning.”

“You slept in your contacts our first date”

“Unplanned sleep.” Oikawa defended.

“Fine. But just for future reference, I really like the glasses.”

“I noticed. I'll keep it in mind.” He replied as his eyes closed.

Iwaizumi pressed one last kiss to Oikawa’s forehead before nodding off himself.

* * *

“It’s time for reinforcements.” Oikawa decided as he watched Akaashi pace around his kitchen on the phone. This had been going on for the past five hours, the only changes being who he was talking to, and sometimes what language. Matsun had tried to give him food a few times, but he’d insisted he had work to do now that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gone public. “I’m calling in Kou-chan.”

“Good plan. I don’t think he’s gonna stop,” Matsukawa drawled from his seat, having given up an hour ago.

Oikawa took out his phone and dialed in Bokuto’s number.

“Hey, hey, hey, Oikawa! What’s up?”

“I think Akaashi is one phone call away from having a breakdown in my kitchen. Do you wanna come by and make him take a break? I think he’s speaking in Spanish right now. I didn’t even know he knew Spanish.”

“Already on my way there!” Bokuto sounded rushed, “Tell my sweetums I’ll be there in a few!”

“I can’t do that because I refuse to say that word. But I’ll see you soon!” He said before hanging up.

“... Akaashi, Kou-chan is on his way. Do you want to get off the phone?” Oikawa ventured, putting a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder to try and get him to stop pacing.

Akaashi shrugged him off and continued to pace and passive aggressively talk to whoever it was he was on the phone with. The only indication he heard Oikawa was the slightest twitch of his eyebrow at the mention of Bokuto.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back to his side by the waist. “I think if you keep trying to talk to him he’ll explode.”

“I think he’ll explode anyway. That’s why I called in Kou-chan.”

“Is he the soulmate?” Iwaizumi hadn’t heard much about Akaashi’s soulmate, only that he was the exact opposite of Akaashi, yet somehow made him feel better.

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah. They met through Tetsu-chan. They balance each other out really well.”

“I hope he has the calming effect you’re going for then. Maybe he’ll actually get him to put down his phone.”

Oikawa heard his door swing open. “We’ll find out.”

“I’m here! Where’s my bae?!” Bokuto ran into the kitchen as fast his could and practically collided into Akaashi with a crushing hug.

If Akaashi weren’t so used to this he might have fallen over. As it was, he stumbled slightly before continuing his conversation, offering Bokuto a small nod of acknowledgement.

“Akaashi, you need to take a break. How many hours have you been doing this?” Bokuto muttered, nuzzling Akaashi’s neck.

“Not long. I’m fine.” Akaashi switched to Japanese to answer before returning to what sounded like Spanish, but may have actually been Portugese for all anyone in the room knew.

“Five hours.” Matsukawa chimed in. “Don’t let him fool you by saying not long.”

“C’mon Akaashi, let go.” Bokuto gently pried the phone out of Akaashi’s hand, holding it away from him.

“I have to finish that phone call. I have to at least tell them I’m ending the call. It would be rude to just hang up.” Akaashi reasoned, holding out his hand for his phone back.

“Promise to end it?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yes, but I need it back to do that.”

Bokuto gave Akaashi the sternest look he could muster, which came across as more of a pout, before handing back the phone.

Akaashi apologized for the interruption and then wrapped up the call, hanging up only for his phone to start ringing again. Oikawa was pretty sure he saw Akaashi’s eye twitch slightly.

“Noooooo!” Bokuto snatched away the phone and put it in his pocket. “No more for today!”

“Bokuto-san, I have a job to do.” Akaashi protested.

“I am your employer and I’m telling you to take a breather.” Oikawa interjected.

“At least have something that Matsun made. You haven’t eaten anything since I got here,” Iwaizumi threw in.

Akaashi sighed and relaxed marginally in Bokuto’s arms. “Fine. A quick break.” He agreed.

Everyone sighed in relief. Their brief moment of respite was unfortunately interrupted when Kuroo burst into the kitchen with a loud, “Guys, check it out, I found my soulmate on the subway! He’s so tiny and cute!” He gestured excitedly at a small redhead who looked a little overwhelmed. An expression Akaashi mirrored as he decided he needed to sit down.

“Um. Hello. I’m Hinata Shouyou.” The redhead waved at all of them, showing off the crow and cat tattoo on his wrist that did indeed match the one Kuroo had tramp stamped on himself.

“Wait no fair! I had to go through all of this to find my soulmate, and you just bump into yours?” Oikawa protested, and Akaashi muttered something that sounded like “ _you_ went through?” but it was muffled since his face was in his hands.

Bokuto had taken to soothingly rubbing Akaashi’s back, trying to convince him that he’ll be okay, while Iwaizumi was the only one other than Kuroo to acknowledge the new addition to their mess. “You’re in for a hell of a ride, kid.”


End file.
